Behind The Curtains
by bookburglar
Summary: In which Rose finds herself in a compromising position on top of a particular blonde. Smutty but sweet.
Rose had sat, eyes ablaze in the relatively dark room. Her bare legs were covered by the thick maroon quilt that shielded her from the seemingly brisk air that would surely send shivers up her spine if the blanket was to dissolve into thin air. Nothing but the bright December moon provided the redhead an uncertain amount of light, though it was just a mere beam that streamed through the window of the sixth year girls dormitory.

Rose was, evidently and undoubtedly, unable to sleep. It was nights like these when the Gryffindor girl would often slip away to the common room, where she would take up a novel and read early into the morning, only resting when her eyes felt heavy and her brain could no longer process the words. Though no Jane Austen novel nor informational textbook would satisfy Rose tonight. She was restless and unsettled, for she could not take her mind off of something her cousin had told her earlier in the day. " _A little bird told me that Callum Macmillan is planning on asking you to the Holiday Ball."_ A certain James Sirius Potter had said this to her, wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing way.

It wasn't the fact that Rose was eager for Callum to ask her to the ball that was keeping her awake, no, it was the fact that she was dreading it, for deep in the back of her mind, Rose was hoping for a particular other to ask her. It was unlikely to happen of course, the person in mind hardly noticed that she was, in fact, a girl, and it was almost certain that he wouldn't ask her even if he _had_ noticed that she was a girl. But she could only hope that maybe he would.

Rose was leaning against the dark wood headboard of her bed, tucked in but not comfortable in the slightest. Her mind was restless; it almost seemed impossible for Rose to stop thinking about anything and everything. Would she be able to finish her transfiguration essay in the morning? Would she have time to head down to the library? Would Callum ask her to the ball, and if he does, what would she say? These questions continued to run through her mind as Rose scrambled off of the bed, no longer able to sit still. Perhaps she would go for a walk. Around the common room? Well, it was better than nothing.

The air outside of the girls dormitory, on the landing, felt significantly warmer, and Rose's long t-shirt almost seemed to be enough. Not quite though, her bare legs were still covered in goosebumps and her body was tense from the slightly cool air. No, Rose did not fare well in temperatures that were below seventy degrees.

The girl slowly made her way across the landing, passing the sixth year boys dormitory as she did so. It wasn't until she reached the first step that Rose heard someone say her name. It was muffled, and barely audible, and Rose wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for the low thrum of the voice that still lingered in the air, distinct in her mind.

"Rooose." The voice spoke again, dragging out the oh sound as if the person behind the voice was desperate.

It was so recognizable, someone who said her name every day.

Again. "Rose." That was three times.

Rose backed up, pressing her ear against the door to the sixth year boys dormitory, attempting to locate the source of the sound. It was definitely a male voice, low and raspy.

The sound was heard again, and it was definitely coming from the room. Rose grasped the doorknob, pushing the door open a crack before she hesitated. What if this was a bad idea? What if she got caught? Girls were technically not allowed in any of the boys dormitories, it was a school rule, though most never followed it. Rose, however, she was a good student, she hated breaking the rules. Was it worth it?

"Rooose." This time the source of the noise sounded desperate and in pain.

The girl was confused and unsure of what she would see as she swung the door open and stepped into the room. Her breath caught in her throat as she moved further into the room, silently closing the door behind her. What if someone was hurt? Rose was always good with healing spells, people knew that. Maybe that was why someone was saying her name? She was the closest help.

"No… don't." The voice came out quietly, as if it were pleading.

Or maybe someone was dreaming? Either way, Rose knew where it was coming from, a bed in the far corner of the room, the one next to the window. The curtains were drawn around it so she could not see who occupied the plush mattress, though Rose supposed it didn't quite matter at that point.

Rose didn't think twice as she silently strode over to the four-poster bed. The chill of the night air slipped through the thin cotton of her t-shirt, but it went unnoticed as Rose worked up the courage to open the curtain at least a little bit.

She should have known where everyone slept, who occupied what bed, but Rose being the rule follower that she was hadn't been in the boys dormitory before, not even once. So when she moved the hideous maroon curtain back to peak through, she was, in every sense of the word, surprised.

Scorpius lay strewn across the mattress, his blonde hair disheveled and feather-light on the pillow. He looked to be deep in a dream, a nightmare perhaps, as a thin layer of sweat had broken out on his forehead and his eyes fluttered back and forth beneath his eyelids. It was a sad sight to see, to be perfectly honest. Never had Rose imagined a time when she would see Scorpius look so weak, so vulnerable. It almost broke her heart. _Almost._

Rose was completely and utterly unsure of what to do. Maybe she should walk away, leave before she was caught by any of the other boys. But her feet wouldn't move, they wouldn't carry her to the door like they should have a while ago. No, instead, it felt as if they were glued to the floor. She couldn't get herself to leave.

"No, please, no. Don't!"

Rose flinched when he began to mutter the words again. It was weird, seeing someone talk in their sleep. It was odd and slightly upsetting to see someone trapped in a dream that clearly wasn't entertaining for the other person. So, Rose being the kind person that she was, or so she told herself, sat at the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the blonde boys shoulder, attempting to wake him with a small shake.

Nothing.

She tried to shake him awake again, this time shaking a little harder.

"Please don't hurt her, not…"

"Malfoy, wake up, it's only a dream." Rose had then said, cutting off the rest of his sentence. She couldn't listen to it anymore, the desperate pleas, it was downright miserable to hear. But he didn't stop, and if anything, it became much worse.

Scorpius was sweating and slightly shaky when Rose climbed on top of him, her adrenaline causing her to do so. He was still deep in the dream and made no notion of waking up anytime soon. She placed her hands on his shoulders, shaking them yet again. "Wake up."

He groaned beneath her and shifted his hips enough to feel him between her legs. And it was then that Rose realized the extremity of her position, a mistake she should have recognized before following through with it. The impulsiveness of invading his privacy to make sure he was alright crashed down on her. Merlin, what was she doing? They weren't even friends, they were dedicated rivals. Why should she care?

She could still sneak out. Yes, she could do that and forget it all, forget that she had felt him so _intimately_. Rose placed her hands on either side of him and slowly began to lift herself off of him, praying silently that Scorpius wouldn't happen to wake up right as she was climbing off of him, that would look bad. Very bad. Oh, why did she have to be so stupid?

"Don't." He muttered. Rose couldn't tell if it was a part of his dream, or if he had woken up and was telling her not to move. But as he fisted her shirt, she froze, terror written on her reddening face.

Was he waking up? What should she do? She couldn't stay and let him catch her _worrying_ about him, she'd never hear the end of it! And Al, what if Albus woke up and saw her like this? What would she tell him?

Scorpius's breathing had not slowed down, his eyes had not ceased to flicker under his eyelids. After a few moments of silent waiting and praying, Rose attempted to lift herself again, to pull away from his tight grasp around her shirt.

His eyes opened.

Scorpius was trembling, blinking up at Rose confusedly. But the relief behind his expression was a sight for sore eyes. "Rose?" He gasped, tightening his grip on her shirt. "What's going on?"

The words caught in Rose's throat as she focused on not reacting to his touch. Never had she wanted to disappear as badly as she had in that moment. "You… you were talking in your sleep." She gulped. "Saying my name… I-I wasn't sure what to do… so I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't, you wouldn't wake up and you kept saying my name and talking… you just sounded so _desperate_ though, I wasn't sure…" Mid sentence, Scorpius shifted below her, seemingly composing himself. But the moving of his hips did not help in the slightest. A rush of heat flowed to Rose's groin where they were connected, causing her cheeks to burn.

Scorpius's mouth fell open as he realized their predicament, and he hoisted Rose off of him, temporarily. "Merlin." He uttered, embarrassed about his own body's reaction to their previous position.

Rose was utterly humiliated. It looked bad, Scorpius waking up to find her literally on top of him. But what was she to do? He wouldn't wake up, and no matter how much she claimed she hated him, Rose had been worried.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Rose didn't _know_ something. She didn't know what to do now. Should she get up and walk away? Or make sure Scorpius was okay?

Rose was kneeling on his bed, her legs placed on either side of his hips. Her breathing was fast and she was afraid that if she _did_ try to move she would fall and land on top of him, causing the situation to become even worse than it already was.

"Rose." Scorpius whispered. In the light of the moon she could tell that he was frowning. "Don't cry, it's fine." She hadn't realized she was. _Oh, why do you have to be such an emotional teenager?_ Rose thought.

Scorpius brought his hand up to her cheek and she fought the urge to flinch away. What was he doing? The pad of his thumb captured a single tear before it rolled down her cheek. Her lips parted in surprise from his gentle touch. Who was this guy and where was the snarky, rude Scorpius? Rose looked up to meet his eyes and his pupils dilated.

"I hadn't realized how blue your eyes are." Scorpius said in a voice so low that Rose had to lean in to hear him. His hand was still on her cheek, her mind racing, as he pulled his bottom lip in his mouth with his perfectly white teeth.

Rose's conscious and her hormones were battling as she looked at his expression, content but slightly pained. And she knew why. It was because of her, because she was still on top of him, and each time he breathed in Rose could feel him between her legs, hard and warm. And yet he wasn't the only one affected. There was a slight tingle in her lower abdomen, and she felt a flush of pride at the sound Scorpius made as he held her to him.

"Rose." Scorpius whispered again. Her name was barely audible as Scorpius breathed it against her lips before bringing his mouth to hers. It wasn't forceful or urgent, but sweet and passionate, everything that Rose could have hoped for.

As Scorpius's lips touched Rose, she felt his sharp intake of breath from surprise of his own actions. They had no idea what they were doing, but they couldn't stop. Rose could taste the faint hint of mint on his tongue as he opened his mouth and kissed her, _really_ kissed her. His warm tongue ran over hers and the kiss became more urgent as the ache between Rose's legs became more prominent. Her entire body felt as if it had been ignited, she'd never felt such a way before. Scorpius brought his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks, before both of his hands went to her waist, pulling her as close as she could get.

Rose's mind was no longer in charge, the sensation had taken over every fiber of her. Scorpius pulled her by her hips closer to him as he laid back, never breaking the kiss. The movement had sent a shock of pleasure through his body and he moaned.

"Bloody hell!" A voice boomed from the other side of the curtain. "In the name of Merlin, put up a silencing charm Malfoy!"

Time seemed to stop for an instant as Rose stared wide-eyed at Scorpius in panic, before he shouted out a weak. "Fuck off, Potter!"

Rose's face paled at the thought of Albus catching them together in a compromising position. _Why did it have to be Albus_? She thought, internally face palming.

"They can hear you wanking all the way from the dungeons." Albus said, and Scorpius let out a shaky chuckle. "I mean, go ahead and wank yourself raw, but don't forget the fucking charm! I'm not in the mood to A. listen to it, and B. possibly find out who you're thinking about. Got it?"

Rose could hear the muffled sound of a pillow being fluffed up, followed by the sound of light snoring. Meanwhile, Scorpius was still lying on his back, hand draped over his eyes, unsure of what to do.

So it was Rose who reached through the curtain and grabbed Scorpius's wand off of the bedside table. It was Rose who muttered the muffling charm and placed the wand carefully back onto the table.

She let out a breath of relief, only to realize that she was lying completely on top of Scorpius, who was looking at her with a smirk. But still, there was something else in his eyes. Rose was about to apologize when Scorpius pushed himself up and kissed her again, this time more passionately, harder but in the best way. He trailed his tongue along her lips, enticing a moan that escaped from the back of Rose's throat. Unsure of what to do with her hands, Rose put them against his chest as she climbed onto his torso, her legs on either side of him. Scorpius's skin was hot and his chest was moving up and down, from his rapid breathing. He pulled his mouth away from Rose's, but before she could complain his mouth moved to her neck. Rose felt every sweep and lick his tongue made, and the feeling was incredible.

Scorpius grabbed ahold of her hair to keep her head just above his as he continued his gentle assault down her neck. His teeth grazed her collarbone and she moaned, the feeling shooting down her whole body as he sucked on her skin. Rose let out a quiet moan and Scorpius found his way back to her lips, sitting up as she began to rock against him. The feeling was intense and so new, but so good. The tingling between her legs had failed to cease and it felt as if they weren't close enough, as if they were miles apart.

Scorpius, struggling to maintain his calm in the situation, flipped Rose over, pinning her to the bed with his hips and grinding into her. Her legs unintentionally opened for him and she moved her body against his, every touch sending an electrical surge through her body.

"Merlin, you're so sexy." He mumbled into her neck, his hands exploring under her t-shirt. Rose had forgotten that she wasn't wearing a bra. Of course she wasn't though, she was meant to be sleeping.

Reflexively, Rose replied with, "No I'm not." She hadn't meant to sound modest, because she wasn't.

Scorpius chuckled as his thumbs traced circles on her hips. "Bite me, Weasley, you know you're dead fit."

Rose was going to respond, but the only sound she could make was that of a moan as he kneaded her breasts. His tongue made a flat stripe down her neck and she quivered, her fingers threading into his blonde hair and tugging as he nipped at her skin.

"I want you so bad, Rose."

Rose's stomach flipped over and over and her head started to spin. The air between them had shifted. Scorpius's unguarded admission hit her hard. Because Rose wanted him, too. More than anything.

He hovered over her, uncertainty clear in his grey eyes. Rose hooked her finger into his shirt and pulled him down to her. Eye to eye. Scorpius rested his knees beside her thighs on the bed and Rose looked up at him again. Scorpius took a few breaths, his eyes shifting from her lips back to her eyes, and his tongue swiped over his lower lip. She had expected him to kiss her by now.

"Scorpius." She begged. "Kiss me already."

And he moved his head closer, leaning into Rose as he laid his body between her legs once again. His face was inches away from hers when she lifted her head up to kiss him. Rose couldn't wait any longer. As their lips brushed, Scorpius gently pulled away, nuzzled his head into her neck, planting a kiss there, then slowly brought his lips back up. He kissed the corner of Rose's mouth, then her jaw, sending shivers of pleasure through her. His lips brushed over hers once more and Scorpius ran his tongue over Rose's bottom lip before closing his lips around hers and opening them again. The kiss was gentle and slow, as he lapped his tongue around hers. One of his hands rested on her hip, fisted around the material of her shirt where it was bunched up at her waist. The other hand caressed her cheek as Scorpius kissed Rose; her arms wrapped around his back, hugging him tightly to her. Every fiber of her wanted to bite his lip, to pull his shirt over his head, but the soft and gentle way he was kissing Rose felt even better than before.

Scorpius's lips molded to Rose's, and her hands travelled up his back. His narrow hips grinded down on hers, and a whimper escaped her lips. He swallowed her gasps as his lips traced hers, movement for movement.

"Oh, Rose, the things you do to me… the way you make me feel." He whispered into her mouth. His words unravelled her and she reached for the hem of his shirt. His hands travelled down from her cheek, to her chest, and down to her stomach, where goose bumps were forming on the skin under her shirt. His hand moved to the small space between their bodies where her legs were parted, and Rose gasped as he rubbed gently over the material of her panties. He applied a little more pressure and she groaned and arched her back off of the bed.

Scorpius brushed his nose against her cheek as she pulled his shirt up and over his head. It strained to get over his hair but he reached one hand up and tugged it off, tossing it to the foot of the bed. Immediately after he dipped back down and found Rose's lips once more. She grabbed his hand and moved it back between her thighs, a small chuckle vibrating through Scorpius as he looked down at her.

"What do you want to do, Rose?" His voice was hoarse.

"Anything." She told him, and meant it.

Scorpius groaned and pushed his thumb against her panties, causing Rose to arch her back off of the plush bed.

"You're so wet for me." He licked his lips and Rose moaned again. "Let's get these off, okay?" he asked, but before Rose answered he moved off of her. His hands slid up her shirt and grabbed her panties, pulling them down her bare legs. The cool air hit Rose and she bucked her hips involuntarily.

"Fuck." Scorpius muttered as his eyes raked Rose's body and stopped between her legs. Unable to stop himself, he reached down and slid his finger down her spot. Then he brought his finger to his lips and he sucked on it with hooded eyes. Oh. Watching him sent shivers through her whole body. He brought his hand back down to her and ran his fingers along her hips in wide circles before he grabbed the hem of her t-shirt, eyes asking for permission. Rose let out a shaky breath but nodded.

Scorpius slid the over-sized t-shirt up her body and over her head, and her shirt joined his at the foot of the bed.

Then he leaned up a bit, his eyes loitering on Rose's chest until she tried to cover herself out of embarrassment. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, don't." Scorpius said softly, locking eyes with her. "You're so beautiful Rose."

Rose blushed and she was thankful for the shadows that shielded her face. Within seconds, Scorpius's lips were back on hers. The kisses were soft and teasing, coming together and drifting apart, his tongue playfully gliding over hers. Scorpius's hand wrapped into her hair and she could feel his erection pressed against her stomach as he brought his body closer to her.

His hand moved back down between her legs and she let out a soft moan, pressing herself into his palm in desperation. Rose cried out as his fingers entered her and she wrapped one of her arms around him, trying to grasp on to something, anything.

But then he stopped and pulled away, and Rose whimpered at the loss of contact, causing Scorpius to chuckle.

"Patience, Rose." He said, sucking the pale skin below her ear. Rose moaned as his kisses trailed down her neck, her chest, to her stomach. Scorpius kissed just under her belly button. His tongue swirled around Rose's creamy skin and her eyes fluttered closed. He nipped at the soft skin covering her hip and Rose yelped in surprise. He sucked the skin between his lips. It stung, but there was something so sensual about it that Rose didn't mind the pain.

"Scorpius, please," she breathed. Rose needed some sort of relief from his slow, teasing torture.

Then, without warning his tongue pressed flat against her center, making her cry out in pleasure. Scorpius made small strokes with his tongue, and Rose's hands gripped the comforter on the bed. She wriggled underneath his tongue and he wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her in place. Rose felt Scorpius's finger rubbing along with his tongue's caresses and the burn began to build in her stomach.

Slowly, Scorpius gently slid a finger inside her, easing it in. It felt incredible in combination with his tongue. Rose groaned and moved a hand to his soft hair, threading her fingers through and tugging. His finger kept entering her and drawing out slowly.

"Scorpius," She moaned as his tongue found that overly sensitive spot and gently sucked. Rose never knew that anything could feel that way, that good. Her body was overtaken by sensation and pleasure as he flicked his tongue against her.

"Oh, Scorpius," she breathed and he groaned against her, sending the vibration straight through her center. Rose's legs stiffened, and she muttered his name repeatedly while she came undone. Her vision blurred and she screwed her eyes shut. Scorpius held her and flicked his tongue faster. Rose took one hand from his hair and covered her mouth with it, biting down to ensure that she wouldn't scream. Seconds later, her head hit the pillow and her chest was heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Her body was still tingling from the euphoric state she was in.

Rose was barely aware of Scorpius's body moving up on the bed and lying next to her. He propped himself on his elbow and brought his thumb up to caress her cheek. He let her come back to reality before trying to make her speak.

"How was that?" he asked, his voice holding a hint of uncertainty as Rose rolled her head to look at him.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded and he chuckled. It was incredible, beyond incredible.

"That sedated, huh?" Scorpius teased. The pad of his thumb brushed her lower lip as she blushed.

Bravery brought Rose to scoot closer to him. Scorpius's eyes regarded her carefully as she curled her body and laid her head against the hard surface of his stomach. His skin was colder than she had expected and it sent a shiver down her spine. Noticing, Scorpius reached down and pulled the blanket up and covered Rose's naked body, shielding it from the cold.

For a few minutes the two just lay there, Rose was almost certain that Scorpius had fallen asleep. She knew she should have gone back to her bed already, but Rose couldn't find it herself to leave, she wasn't tired, far from it actually.

It wasn't until Scorpius shifted that Rose realized she wasn't the only one who wasn't tired. Scorpius was lying on his side, eyes closed, running his hands over Rose's stomach, to her side, pulling her closer. She turned her head so that she was facing him, nose to nose, breathing in his scent that she was so drawn to.

"Rose." Scorpius muttered against her lips, his thumb drawing tracing in circles on her waist. "I think I should verbally clear up the fact that I don't actually hate you… obviously." He had said with a smirk. Rose couldn't help but to chuckle at his statement.

The two were silent, and then he spoke again, uncertainty evident in his raspy voice. "You don't… you don't _hate_ me, right?"

Rose sighed, brushing her plump lips over his. " _Obviously_ not."

"You're sure? Because I…" Scorpius had begun to speak again, until Rose cut him off by taking his hand and placing it in between her thighs.

 _Fuck_ , Scorpius thought. He grabbed her waist with his other hand and pulled her toward him. Within seconds he was hovering over her, one knee between her legs. He kissed her neck first, his mouth feverish and quick against her soft skin. His tongue left a wet trail as he kissed over her collarbone and the swell of her breasts.

Scorpius wanted to touch every part of her body, every inch of skin, every curve, every angle. Merlin, she was beautiful. As he lowered himself to kiss her stomach, her hand disappeared into his boxers, rubbing over his erection. It sent a shock of pleasure through him as he nipped at her skin. His tongue caresses the skin over her hips as he moved lower, and her hand left his boxers, unable to reach. No matter though, this was just as entertaining for him.

Scorpius brought his mouth to her most sensitive area and slid his tongue across her slowly, savoring her taste as it consumed his senses.

"Oh God," she panted and pulled harder on his hair.

Her hips bucked up off of the bed and she pressed herself against his tongue. Scorpius pulled back and she whined. He loved that she was as desperate for him as he was for her. He quickly leaned up, allowing her to push his boxers down, and he pulled them off the rest of the way. She watched him as he did so. Scorpius watched the way her chest rose and fell in anticipation.

Within seconds he climbed back between her legs. The anticipation was exhilarating. He was so hard that it hurt.

"You're so ready for me, baby." he mused, collecting her moisture on his fingers before bringing them to her mouth to have her taste. She was shy but didn't protest as she wrapped her tongue around his finger. The sensation caused him to ease into her. The feeling was exquisite.

"Merlin." He muttered as she moaned in relief.

All of their previous hate dissolved as he buried himself into her, filling her up completely. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and Scorpius deliberately circled his hips slowly before pulling out and pushing back in repeatedly.

He rotated his hips again, wanting to savor every second. He wanted it to be slow and he wanted Rose to feel how much he wanted her, in any way he could have her. He brought his mouth to hers and caressed her tongue with his. He groaned when her fingernails dug into his biceps with a force sure to leave crescent marks in their wake.

Rose moaned as he increased his pace, knowing that he was torturing her with his teasing, slow movements. Her legs began to shake, telling him she was almost there.

He would love to have seen what they looked like in that moment, molded together yet so separated. The contrast of her smooth, clear skin and the flexing muscles of his back as she ran her hands up and down his arms must have been quite the sight. It was dark meets light; it was chaotic perfection; it was everything he feared, wanted, and needed.

Rose's moans became louder, and Scorpius's thrusts quickened as her soft body went rigid under his. Within seconds he was joining her, getting high off her. Rose was the perfect drug.

"Look at me." He breathed. Her eyes met his and he was done for. Scorpius spilled out into her, and her body relaxed, leaving them both a panting mess.

He pulled out of her, but when he moved to climb off, Rose grabbed his arms to stop him. He smiled down at her and stayed still. Scorpius used his elbow to prop himself up and keep his weight off of her. Rose's hand touched his cheek, using the pad of her thumb to draw circles against his damp skin before he grabbed his wand and muttered a contraceptive spell.

Rose was unsure of what to say. Should she have thanked him? Told him it felt good (because it did)? She was usually good with words, but not after such a moment. She was still panting, out of breath and completely sedated. It was satisfying, beyond satisfying. It was amazing. So instead of speaking, Rose connected her mouth back to his, kissing him passionately until it was too much. Then she rested her head on the pillow and Scorpius rested his head on her chest.

It had felt so nice, lying there with him as she ran her fingers through his hair repeatedly. Rose didn't want to get up and leave, she had wished she could stay with him all night, and he wished that too. But of course, it would be too risky, they _were_ still in a room full of boys and a lot of them were related to, or good friends of Rose. A sleepover could never happen.

After half an hour, but what felt like only a few minutes, Rose finally spoke. "I should go now." She said, sighing. Scorpius wanted her to stay, but he agreed, knowing the consequences if they were to be caught.

Scorpius moved off of her, pulling on his boxers as Rose slipped back into her undies and t-shirt. It only took a few minutes, and then Rose slowly climbed off of his bed, peeking through the curtains first to make sure no one was awake. When the coast was clear, she stepped through the curtains and turned back to Scorpius. He was watching her in the moonlight, his eyes burning through the thin material of her shirt.

"Goodnight, Scorpius." She said, looking away so as not to be lured back into his bed.

"Goodnight, Rose." He breathed as she walked away, disappearing through the door.

Rose had left her dormitory earlier that night in search of a relief from her difficult time falling asleep. Merlin, did she find one. In the shape of Scorpius Malfoy, her arch enemy. And she loved every minute of it.

Just as Rose was about to step back into her dormitory, she felt a hand on her arm. For a split second she was afraid that someone had seen her leave the guys dormitory and that they were coming to confront her, but as she turned around she was relieved to see Scorpius in nothing but his boxers, a content expression on his face.

"Rose." He had said, not letting go of her arm. "I was thinking… you should come to the Holiday Ball with me, you know, as my date… if you want to, that is."

If Rose had not done what she had just done with Scorpius, her heart would have stopped completely. But luckily, thanks to her reckless actions, she was able to keep her breath as she nodded. "I want to." She had said, flashing him a smile. Scorpius, relieved, breathed out before snogging her senseless right in the common area.

And with that, Rose had gone off to bed, exhausted but content, with butterflies in her stomach. All was well.


End file.
